


Kissing Lesson

by Boba_Milk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo tries tho, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It doesn’t work, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: Solomon finally allows Asmodeus a kiss that lasts longer than a few seconds-Only for Asmodeus to decide that Solomon is a terrible kisser and insist on teaching him.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Kissing Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl for smthn that Lowkey could of ended in smut this was oddly amusing to write jbhjbhbggv

Asmodeus sat straddled on Solomon’s lap, arms wrapped around the human’s shoulders as he leaned against his chest. Solomon was sitting back against the couch in Purgatory Hall’s common room, arms wrapped around Asmodeus’s waist. The white haired boy was sprinkling the demon’s face and neck in soft quick kisses, causing soft giggles to escape the brunet as he squirmed.

The sorcerer reached a hand up to brush the avatar of lust’s light brown hair away from his face with a warm smile, holding the boy’s face in his hand. Asmodeus leaned into the touch, kissing Solomon’s fingers as his hand rolled down to brush against his lips,”You’re such a tease.”

Solomon chuckled, that charming smirk of his spreading across his lips as he moved his hands back to Asmodeus’s waist, pulling him closer against him,”And what If I am?”

The demon let out a huff of mock annoyance, before slipping back into his pleasure filled giggle fit as his human boyfriend continued to drown the boy’s smooth, pale skin in quick, soft kisses and gentle bites. He moved his kisses up towards his partner’s chin and up along his jawline, stopping at the corner of the demon’s lip. He purred before stealing a quick, brief kiss-pulling his head away before Asmodeus could turn it into something more. Solomon’s smirk grew as he took in and enjoyed the sight of his demon’s pout.

After a long moment he leaned in again, tilting his head gently to kiss him once more. It was the first time he had let a kiss last more than a quick moment, Asmodeus greedily taking this chance to deepen the kiss into much more with a lustful moan.

Solomon pulled away when air became necessary to the human, blinking in surprise when Asmodeus didn’t have his normal blissful grin. Instead, the demon’s eyebrows were furrowed together in frustration, a confused pout rested along his lips. He didn’t say anything, as if intent on trying to solve some sort of riddle racing through his head.

“Asmo?”

Asmodeus huffed, leaned back a bit as his arms remained wrapped around his lover’s shoulders,”Are you serious?”

The white haired boy titled his head slightly, smirk growing into a slight confused grin that was barely distinguishable from a basic resting face,”Hm?”

“You’re kidding, right?” The demon’s tone was oddly annoyed, getting more harsh by the moment.

“What’s wrong?”

Asmodeus moved his arms from Solomon’s shoulders, crossing them over his chest with an exasperated, confused hint to his voice,” _ Please  _ tell me that was intentionally bad  _ just _ to taunt me.”

At this point Solomon was beyond confused,”What are you talking about?”

The Avatar of Lust’s arms fell down to rest on his own thighs. His confused and frustrated pout was replaced with a completely dumbfounded expression, tone matching in equal levels of complete disbelief,”You are a  _ terrible  _ kisser!”

Asmodeus refused to believe that  _ his  _ human could be bad at kissing.  _ KISSING _ ! Before the confused sorcerer could respond, the demon grabbed his face with stern hands, tone way too serious for this situation,”Tell me you’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“Wha-“

The brunet freed the white haired boy’s face from his grasp, crossing his arms and shaking his head in frustration,”I’d hate for anyone else to have to pretend that was even decent,” his expression then shifted from disappointment to a small smile, reaching forward to wrap his arms around Solomon’s shoulders again,”I guess I’ll just have to teach you.”

Solomon let out a deep sigh before smirking, run hand crawling up Asmodeus’s back to hold the back of his head gently,”I guess you will.”

The demon shuttered with a gaspy, breathy moan from the touch, squirming on the human’s lap before leaning in close,”Then…Shall we begin our lesson?”

Solomon nodded, his playful smirk still spread across his features as his boyfriend leaned in for another kiss. He closed his eyes gently as he hummed into the French kiss, feeling Asmodeus’s hands trail down from his shoulders and brush against his chest. He let his hand move from his demon’s hair to the boy’s jawline, brushing it with his thumb gently.

The demon brother pulled away with a heavy breath, cheeks a soft red as he let the human catch his breath. Asmodeus leaned in again, tongue swiping over Solomon’s lips as his hands trailed down against his partner’s stomach. He kept his mouth nearly pressed against the white haired boy’s, speaking with a hushed tone,”Hm~ Solomon dear…Why don’t we take this lesson a step further? I’m quite  _ experienced _ and would love to teach you  _ all I know _ .”

Solomon felt his head tilt back instinctively as Asmodeus’s hands slipped under his shirt and traced his finger’s over the pact mark rested right above his crotch- _ his  _ pact mark-the proof of their bond. The sorcerer held his fingers under the demon’s chin, forcing him to look up at him as a smirk spread across his face-one he  _ knew  _ would taunt the Avatar of Lust,”While that does sound nice, you’re forgetting that anyone could walk in at any moment. We aren’t exactly in private.”

The brunet kissed him once more, pulling away just before Solomon could enjoy it-earning a soft glare from his human as he placed a finger over his the white haired boy’s lips,”But that's what makes it  _ exciting _ ! Doesn’t it sound  _ thrilling _ ~? The  _ risk _ …The  _ Pleasure _ !”

Solomon hummed in amusement, opening his mouth to speak-only for his point to be proven as Luke walked in, carrying bags of baking ingredients in his arms. The human chuckled, wrapping his arms around Asmodeus’s waist as he whispered into his ear,”See?”

Luke blinked before pouting angrily, looking at the couple on the couch,”Why is there a demon in here?! Why is he in your lap?!”

The demon in question groaned, moving his hands to wrap around Solomon’s shoulders as he nearly collapsed against his chest with an overly dramatic huff paired with a frustrated pout. The white haired sorcerer snickered with a knowing smirk, purring warmly as he ran a hand through Asmodeus’s overly styled, light brown hair-letting it fall through his finger’s playfully,”Hm…Why  _ are _ you here,  _ Demon _ ?”


End file.
